


Tall, Dark, and Strong...Coffee?

by Invincible_Voldemort



Series: Obikin AUs [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka wonders why all men are idiots, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cheesy puns courtesy of Anakin, Fluff, He likes his coffee tall dark and strong, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obi-Wan likes his men tall dark and strong, Police!Obi-Wan, Romance, wait no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort
Summary: "I— uh… yeah, maybe dairy-free. I— uh— forgot the Lactaid. I haven't had dairy in years." Obi-Wan finally admitted.Obi-Wan was suddenly horrified. Why the hell had he just admitted to this attractive stranger that he hadn't taken Lactaid?OR, in which Obi-Wan finds the coffee shop boy to be really cute but proceeds to make a mess of himself.Coffee Shop!AU
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obikin AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754605
Comments: 21
Kudos: 253





	Tall, Dark, and Strong...Coffee?

Obi-Wan pushed his way past the coffee shop entrance with a tired look on his face. He rubbed his face with his free hand as he stood in line, groaning as he noticed the number of people in front of him.

Today was his first day on the job in his new precinct, and he was already unfashionably late due to the added distance from his apartment. However, he also knew he would be a godawful police officer without that cup of coffee he was desperately craving.

The first thing he had done when he had been told he was being moved was to look up the closest coffee shop with the best ratings. He had been led to the Hideout, which really did look like a hideout given its hole in the wall setting…however, the establishment had been given glowing reviews.

The reviews had definitely undersold the popularity of the place. For a nook and cranny place at 7 AM, there was barely any space available and all the seats had already been filled.

The line slowly inched forward as Obi-Wan took a look at the menu conveniently located over the counter. He wasn't sure why he bothered looking when he knew his order already. It was the same order he placed anywhere he went. A Dark Roast…nothing added. Large. It had been the same for the last ten years he had been working as a police officer, and nothing was going to change his mind.

He finally reached the counter when he did a double take upon seeing the boy— man— at the register.

_He has a pretty face._

Those unbidden thoughts entered Obi-Wan's mind before he could stop himself from straying down that path. But, his mind was not lying. The boy— man— had a really, really nice face. One might even say beautiful. He looked like he was college-aged, perhaps slightly older. With curly, dirty blond waves and stunning blue eyes, he had a warm look on his face. Obi-Wan noticed a faint hint of a scar near his eye which only seemed to increase his attraction towards him.

_Why the hell was he behaving like lovesick teenager? He literally just saw this man's face for the first time only 15 seconds ago._

He did not have time for this.

"Hi there, what can I get for you?"

Obi-Wan had a hard time peeling his eyes away from the man in front of him, but the other man's surprisingly deep voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Uhh— hi," Obi-Wan responded, noting the pleasant smile on the younger man's face. He cleared his throat quickly before the awkward pause got any longer. He could also feel the person behind him beginning to fidget.

The boy…man… looked at him expectantly.

"Can I get a…" Obi-Wan paused, forgetting his order momentarily. The same order that had been ingrained in his mind for the last 10 years. The same order that he could recite in his sleep. That he could recite at gunpoint.

The younger man was still looking at him with that nice smile on his face.

_He has a really nice smile._

"Umm, what would you recommend?" Obi-Wan managed to get out, not sure what had suddenly come over him.

The man, whom Obi-Wan had now identified as Anakin based on his name tag, had a pensive look on his face as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Hmm, we have a new drink…The pistachio rose latte. Has pistachio paste with rose syrup, the slightest hint of espresso. And of course, milk."

"I don't really drink coffee with milk," Obi-Wan replied. He immediately felt bad when the smile on Anakin's face fell.

Obi-Wan really hated seeing that look on his face.

Trying to rectify the problem, he tried to scramble for a response, "But, I mean…can't hurt to try something new…right?" He realized how wrong he was later.

The grin came back on Anakin's face, "That's true, but if you don't really like lattes, perhaps…"

Before Anakin could continue, Obi-Wan cut him off, "No, no…I'll try it. Maybe get a medium today instead of the large."

Anakin offered him a toothy grin, "Will that be all for today, sir?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure I can't interest you in these freshly baked banana nut muffins? I can attest to how delicious they are."

Obi-Wan spared a glance at the mentioned muffins. They did look as good as advertised.

Anakin had a hopeful smile on his face which melted Obi-Wan's resolve…and his plans for a diet.

"Again, can't hurt to try something new…" he chuckled. "It's never too late to try."

"Better latte than never."

"Was that a pun?"

"Yes, yes, it was," the other man answered confidently, without an ounce of regret.

Obi-Wan groaned.

Anakin grinned back, "I promise you won't regret it. These muffins are worth every penny. That'll be $8.50. On the card?"

Obi-Wan nodded as the boy inserted the card into the card-reader. He observed the boy as he nimbly tapped in his order on the iPad.

"And your name?"

"What?" Obi-Wan was startled out of his stare, looking abashed for a second as he wondered if he had been caught.

"Your name," the boy repeated.

_Why was this nice-looking young man asking for his name?_

"For your order," the boy clarified, tapping his hands on the counter, almost anxiously. Obi-Wan wasn't sure why he was anxious. If anyone was anxious, it was him. He was starting to act like a fool.

"Oh, right, Obi-Wan."

Anakin nodded, "Your order should be done in a couple of minutes. If you don't mind waiting, Ahsoka over there can take care of you." He pointed at a blue-haired girl, likely still in high-school, who was calling out orders. "Have a great day! Come again!"

Obi-Wan didn't mean to act like a creep, but he couldn't help but continue looking at the boy as he helped the next customer in line. It also didn't help that the boy was likely at least ten years younger than him. But, he really, really was a beautiful looking man. As the thought came to his mind, Obi-Wan looked away in embarrassment. He shouldn't be doing this.

"Oboe Wand!" the blue-haired girl, Ahsoka, yelled out a few minutes later.

It took Obi-Wan a good minute to realize that it was his name that was being called out. He grimaced, cursing his mother for naming him something so complicated.

He paused outside the coffee shop as he took the first sip of his drink. He had to admit, for someone who avoided coffee with milk, this pistachio rose drink was good.

If only his mostly lactose-intolerant stomach agreed with him later.

* * *

Despite the ordeal with his stomach, Obi-Wan found himself in line again the next day. This time, he had come 30 minutes earlier to beat the rush.

Anakin was still manning the register, his eyes perking up as he recognized Obi-Wan's face from the previous day.

"Hey!" he smiled brightly.

Obi-Wan returned that infectious grin without even realizing, "Hi."

"How was the pistachio rose latte?" the boy asked. "And the banana nut muffins?"

He was shocked that boy remembered given how crowded the place had been yesterday.

Obi-Wan felt his tongue getting tied. He really didn't want to make the boy feel bad, so he lied, "It was great. Definitely different than what I normally get."

He wasn't sure his lie was all that convincing as Anakin raised an eyebrow, "Great enough to order again? If not, I have list of other dairy-free drinks that you might prefer instead."

"I— uh… yeah, maybe dairy-free. I— uh— forgot the Lactaid. I haven't had dairy in years." Obi-Wan finally admitted.

Obi-Wan was suddenly horrified. Why the hell had he just admitted to this attractive stranger that he hadn't taken Lactaid? He was sure he was blushing a deep red at the moment as he rushed to cover up his slip up, "The muffins were really good. Thank you for recommending them. Your ringing endorsement held true."

Anakin hid his smile watching how panicked Obi-Wan was, "I wouldn't lie about those divine muffins."

As Anakin proceeded to list out drinks, Obi-Wan found himself tuning out again as he simply watched the other man's mouth move.

He finally noticed Anakin looking at him questioningly.

Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"We have a blonde roast, cold brew, a Japanese ice coffee, Kenyan medium roast, Espresso, Turkish coffee…"

"How about the Kenyan medium roast."

"Did you want to add a pump of hazelnut? Sweetener? Anything?"

"No, I think I'm good."

"Size?"

Obi-Wan almost wanted to stab himself when he heard the word size.

_Why the hell was his mind so dirty?_

"I think I'll go with a large today."

"Is that all?"

"You have anything like those muffins again?"

Anakin had an apologetic look on his face, "Not today, but we do have these caramel pecan brownies. House recipe. I swear on my mother that they're good."

"Are you sure—"

"I swear I'm not saying this just to get you to buy these brownies. These brownies will ruin all other brownies for you," he paused for a moment, "That's not to say that you shouldn't buy them because… I mean… I don't want to ruin other brownies for you, but they are literally heaven on Earth." Anakin finished weakly as he tried to explain.

Obi-Wan wanted to laugh at how flustered the young man looked, but he decided to take pity on the man, returning the favor for ignoring his Lactaid comment, "Well, considering your muffin recommendation was on point yesterday, I guess I could try the brownie.

"Can I have your name again, please?"

Obi-Wan repeated his name, waiting for Anakin to swipe his card.

"Do you work around here?" the other man asked as he tapped in the order.

"Hmm?" Obi-Wan had not expected the younger man to make small talk, but the blond had a curious grin on his face.

"I asked if you work around here. I hadn't seen you before yesterday."

"I just got transferred to this precinct," Obi-Wan explained.

The other simply gave him a lost look. Obi-Wan thought he looked like a lost child. Adorable.

"I'm a police officer."

"Ah," Anakin responded as he gave him his card back. "Well, I hope you have a brew-tiful day, Officer!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he waited for the blue-haired girl to call out his order.

A really confused voice called, "Orbit Win? Odie Won?" The girl was struggling to read the name on the cup.

_What the hell?_

There was no way that anyone could mess up his name that badly, right? He grabbed the drink from the girl who had an equally perplexed look on her face.

"Your name is Orbit Win?" she quipped.

"No, it's not."

He took a look at the scrawled scribble on his cup before looking at the blond man at the register. The other man turned briefly, catching Obi-Wan by surprise. He had a knowing grin on his face.

Obi-Wan sighed as he exited the shop, not sure what to make of this.

* * *

The boy smiled at him, taking notice of the hat on Obi-Wan's head, "What can I get you today, Officer? Might I suggest the M—"

Obi-Wan almost did not hear Anakin's cheerful chirp as his irritation rose. He had been told he had a stakeout that night, and his partner had managed to finagle an excuse to get out of it. Now, the chief had held Obi-Wan responsible. Either he does the stakeout on his own, or he finds a new partner for the shift… and no way in hell would anyone want to volunteer for an extra shift. Given how late he had received the news last night, he had barely slept as he made phone calls to find a new partner. All in all, he was in a terrible mood.

His irritation boiled over, unfortunately, in front of Anakin as he gave a curt response, "Dark Roast, Large."

He barely registered the small drop in Anakin's facial expression.

"Did you want anything else…"

Obi-Wan cut off the boy's mumble, "No, that's it."

Before the boy could even ask for his card, Obi-Wan interrupted once more, "And for the name, you can write Ben. B-E-N. Should be easy enough to spell." He muttered the last part under his breath, but Anakin seemed to have heard it.

The smallest smile that was lingering on Anakin's face completely fell after hearing Obi-Wan's words and tone. Obi-Wan hardly noticed as the boy slowly took the card from his outstretched hand.

Anakin's downcast eyes didn't even look up to meet Obi-Wan's as he handed the card back, "Your order will be out shortly."

Obi-Wan did feel the slightest twinge of regret for letting his anger the better of him, but he really wasn't in the mood for dealing with anyone right now. Not even the really beautiful, puppy-faced coffee shop boy.

"Ben!" a voice yelled out a few minutes later. Obi-Wan registered with some surprised that the blue-haired high school student wasn't in today. Another person was calling out the orders. Obi-Wan picked up the order. Before he exited the shop, he glanced back at the register. The blond boy at the register had still not regained his smile as he monotonously took orders.

The guilt Obi-Wan felt expanded more. He was slightly hoping that the boy would look up so that he could offer him an apologetic smile. But no such luck.

With a bit of frustration, he ran an empty hand through his hair as he pushed open the door, making his way to the car.

* * *

The rest of the week continued in a similar manner. Anakin no longer made any sign of recognizing Obi-Wan as anything other than another customer. Which Obi-Wan supposed he was. After all, he hardly knew Anakin. Within days of meeting him, Obi-Wan had been a complete dick. Any attempts Obi-Wan made at small talk were rejected, and he couldn't help but feel slightly hurt.

Obi-Wan noticed that Ahsoka was back, no longer in charge of calling out orders but behind the counter as a barista. He occasionally noticed her glances between Anakin and him, her eyebrows furrowed.

Almost a week after his little incident with Anakin, Obi-Wan was still wracked with guilt. While Anakin had mostly returned to his cheerful self in front of other customers, Obi-Wan still received the cold shoulder from him.

Hell, he even missed the misspelling of his name. Intentional or not.

As he waited for his order to be ready, he could barely hear Ahsoka speak rapidly to Anakin, "Look, Skyguy, stop moping around. Maybe you just caught him on a bad day."

Ahsoka said something quietly to which Anakin responded in kind. Obi-Wan strained to hear their conversation, but from the angry gestures from the coworkers, he figured he shouldn't get involved in what looked like personal business.

"That doesn't mean he had to act that way!" Anakin burst out a little bit loudly. Ahsoka looked up quickly before moving closer to him and talking even quieter.

With a slap on Anakin's back, Ahsoka turned back to the counter, "Ben!"

She gave Obi-Wan a once-over as she handed him the coffee with an indescribable look on her face.

He vaguely heard her mumble under her breath as he turned away.

"Why are all men such idiots?"

* * *

The next morning, Obi-Wan made a resolve to clear up the issue once and for all. He marched into the Hideout with a renewed sense of purpose.

However, Anakin was not at the register.

Obi-Wan wanted to scream in frustration then and there. He had been preparing all morning for his apology. Just as he was about to turn around and walk back out the door, he saw a rush of blond hair scrambling to the register, trying to tie his apron on.

Oh.

He was here.

While moments earlier Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to clear things up with Anakin, he suddenly felt nervous. Maybe he'd just come back tomorrow. Or maybe…never. Maybe he should just avoid Anakin at all costs.

However, to his luck, Anakin caught him staring at him.

The blank blue eyes looked back at him with almost light disinterest.

Ouch.

That really hurt.

Obi-Wan decided to muster up his courage and made his way to the counter.

"What can I get for you?" he asked with a bored tone in his voice.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan tested out how the name sounded on his tongue for the first time. He liked it. He liked the sound of the name, "Can we talk?"

Anakin's shock at hearing his name out loud caused his eyes to widen like an owl before he scowled, "I'm sorry sir, but I am currently working."

Obi-Wan didn't want to let his frustration get to him again. Not frustration at Anakin, but frustration at himself. He took a deep breath before starting again, "Sorry, all I meant was could I have a minute of your time? Please."

Anakin looked resolutely past him. Obi-Wan glanced back and noticed that there were still no customers for the day. That's also when he noticed that it was still 5:45 AM. No wonder Anakin had been rushing in earlier. His shift had just started.

As Anakin continued to say nothing, Obi-Wan sighed, "Look, I just wanted to apologize for being an absolute jerk that day. It was completely uncalled for."

Anakin's eyes softened ever so slightly before returning to their original expression.

"I was having a rough day before work had even started, and I unfairly took it out on you. I didn't mean to, and I had no intention of hurting you. I really am sorry, Anakin."

Anakin finally relaxed his stance, "It really was a dick move."

"I know. I shouldn't have."

"I really thought I had done something wrong to upset you."

"I'm sorry."

"Ahsoka did mention that maybe it wasn't my fault—"

"It's not. It's completely on me."

"But, I still felt bad."

"I'm really sorry, but please…no hard feelings?" he asked hopefully.

Anakin had a teasing look on his face, "I guess that will have to depend."

"On what?"

"You shall find out. Now, what can I get for you today?"

"Surprise me."

"Alright, one surprise coming up."

"Wait! It better not have milk—"

Anakin turned around to flash him a grin as he started preparing the drink, "I know. I know. I'm not going to willingly give you diarrhea…at least not without a Lactaid on the side."

Obi-Wan definitely knew he was turning red at the statement, "I should have never told you that."

"Too late. Too late."

Minutes later, Anakin handed him a cup with a beam on his face before moving back to the register. Obi-Wan hadn't even noticed the people who had entered the shop.

He glanced at the cup.

And there it was. His name listed in its full glory. Written completely correctly.

_Obi-Wan_

His eyes met Anakin's. The boy winked at him before returning to helping the next customer.

That cheeky bastard.

Obi-Wan's eyes dipped under the name.

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_I like you a latte._

_Love, Anakin_

He glanced up once more.

The boy mimicked talking on the phone as he mouthed, _"Call me."_

**Author's Note:**

> Despite writing for almost 10 years and reading Star Wars fanfiction for a long time, this is my first attempt at writing something in this fandom.
> 
> I would really appreciate your thoughts and feedback in the comments below! I do have some more ideas for stories that I would like to write in case anyone is interested.


End file.
